


Miracle on a Balcony

by CloversDreams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Aged up characters, Implied HyoYo, M/M, Minor SenGen, Minor XenoStan, Mirai is happy and healthy, Modern AU, Ryusui is determined to confess, even if things just aren’t going his way, it’s a party!!!, lots of cameos, never give up you funky little chaotic lad, no petrification, post college, we believe in you, yep you read all that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloversDreams/pseuds/CloversDreams
Summary: Ryusui scrolled until he happened upon a picture of Tsukasa and Mirai cheek to cheek. She was smiling from ear to ear and the corners of his mouth were curved in just the faintest hint of a smile. Ryusui’s heart fluttered yet again. How one man could be so beautiful he had no idea, but he was pretty sure it was a crime. He sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn’t thought about that silly crush in so long that the possibility that he hadn’t gotten over it never crossed his mind.He dragged both hands down his face slowly and let out an exasperated sigh. It certainly was a curious turn of events that he’d have this epiphany right before he was about to move back to Japan. Maybe it was a sign that he should reach out. Not just to Tsukasa, but to all the people he’d been close with in high school. What would be the best way to go about something like that? An idea struck him so suddenly that he’d flailed his arms and nearly fallen right out of his chair.And that was how Ryusui decided that he’d host a holiday party upon his return home. Every day the party drew nearer and he couldn’t deny the anxious excitement that he felt because of it. He couldn’t wait.
Relationships: Nanami Ryuusui/Shishiou Tsukasa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Miracle on a Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> This is a holiday gift for all the lovely people I met because of TsukaSui. Wouldnt have made it through this rough year without them <3<3

Ah, the holiday season. Such a lovely time of year. Ryusui adored the cheer that he could feel upon every gust of wind, the warmth in people’s chatter as he passed them in the street. It was such a pleasant sensation to feel that constant buzz of excitement in the air. There was really nothing quite like it. Especially not this year. He’d recently moved back to his old hometown after attending a university overseas for the last four years. To celebrate, he was throwing the holiday party of the century in a few weeks. Well, he hoped it would be.

His plans were all extravagant and a bit on the outrageous side but there was nothing he couldn’t accomplish if he put his mind to it. He was Ryusui Nanami, after all. Just the guest list alone was huge. He’d decided to invite pretty much everyone he knew from back in the day. It was like a reunion/welcome home party/holiday celebration all wrapped into one. Something like that sounded so chaotic that it had no choice but to be a blast! He couldn’t wait to see everyone again.

Admittedly, there was a certain someone he wanted to see a bit more than the rest. A chill ran down his spine and Ryusui adjusted the collar of his coat to block the cold breeze. He hadn’t seen his high school friends since he left the country years ago. Not in the physical sense, anyway. Sure, he and Senku– and by extension Gen– would video chat sometimes, but that was pretty much it.

Their friendship was important to him and he did his best to maintain it even with the strain of distance and time zones working against him. Ryusui was grateful to Senku for lots of things – going along with his outlandish ideas, being there when he needed a friendly ear, and even calling him out when necessary – but there was one thing above all of that which he was most thankful for. Senku was the one that introduced him to the boy he ended up crushing on throughout the entirety of high school– Tsukasa Shishio.

Ryusui’s crush on that tall, broody, athletic boy was almost instantaneous. He’d made a fool of himself countless times over the years just trying to show off or get the other boy’s attention. Most times it didn’t work, however the select few times that he’d injured himself doing something ridiculous and Tsukasa carried him to the nurse afterwards made it worth it. He didn’t have a single regret.

He fully expected his feelings to fade over the years, but the more he got to know Tsukasa the worse it seemed to get. For good reason of course. People might’ve referred to _him_ as a prince of their school but in his eyes they were all completely blind to the diamond in the rough that was Tsukasa. He’d spent countless nights unable to sleep because he couldn’t stop thinking about that boy. Even more trying to think up ways to get him to smile. There wasn’t any sight rarer or more precious.

However, his natural greediness did well to distract him from focusing too hard on his crush. Throughout the years they were in school together Ryusui wooed countless numbers of their classmates. Yeah, he ended up with a bit of a reputation as a heartbreaker but so what? It was fun for both parties while it lasted and then it was time to move on. He was always upfront with them about their fling being temporary, so it never shocked them when it was over. That was the best way for him to sample all of life’s pleasures. It was all he could ever want. Or so he’d told himself, anyway.

During his time at university, Ryusui found that the thrill of dating wasn’t quite what it used to be. He had to wonder if it was him. Maybe he’d outgrown his need for a companion at his side. There was nothing wrong with that, of course. All the more reason to focus on finishing up his degree. The same day he reached that conclusion, it was proven wrong. While casually scrolling through social media he happened upon an interesting picture. It was a proposal.

After a brief inspection of the image, he realized that Senku had posted it and his hair was in the very corner. Ryusui snorted but ignored it. He was warmed by the sight of Taiju down on one knee and yelling his feelings while Yuzuriha positively glowed. Aww, that was sweet. They finally did it. Good for them. He awaited his invitation to the wedding. He’d absolutely make a toast. As he was about to scroll by he noticed the people tagged in the picture. Taiju, Yuzuriha, and… Tsukasa? Well that didn’t make sense, he wasn’t even there. Ryusui looked at the image again and realized there was just barely a bit of an arm sticking in the side of the frame. All right then. Senku was _that_ kind of tagger. Got it.

Still, just seeing his old crush’s name got Ryusui feeling some sort of way. He’d spent countless hours daydreaming about the boy and couldn’t help but wonder what he was up to these days. He clicked on the handle, only to be taken to a page that looked nothing like the boy he remembered. It was so… cute. From the light color scheme to the header with a lioness and her cub, it wasn’t something he would’ve associated with Tsukasa. When the page fully loaded he read the description at the top.

_Mirai says I need to be more social, so this is it. If you message me I probably won’t respond._

Ryusui snorted, covered his eyes, and shook his head as he did his best to hold back a chuckle. Yeah, that sounded like the Tsukasa he remembered. He could potentially be the scariest guy you’d ever meet and yet he was docile as a kitten with his kid sister. She had him wrapped around her little finger and Tsukasa saw absolutely no shame in that. That was just one of an extremely long list of qualities that made him appealing. Ryusui looked back at the screen then clicked on the photos, way too curious to stop now.

It was a nice surprise to find that there were a lot of pictures uploaded. Not all of them were new, he recognized quite a few from high school. Tsukasa always had that broody look upon his face. Unless of course Mirai was in the picture, then it was a much softer expression that made Ryusui’s heart flutter. The majority of pictures seemed to be candid with Tsukasa looking lost in thought, but there were also some extremely embarrassing ones that he couldn’t figure out why anyone would ever upload. Unless of course Mirai took them and shared them herself. Yeah, that sounded about right.

Ryusui smirked and continued to scroll. When he finally stumbled upon a set of recent pictures his eyes widened. Oh, wow. The years had been very kind to this boy– no, he wasn’t a boy anymore. Tsukasa had grown into the single most attractive _man_ Ryusui had ever seen in his life, oh god. It was like a backhand to the face. His gut flip-flopped and he felt a familiar sense of nausea threaten to set in as he stared in disbelief.

He scrolled down to look at more pictures, perhaps the first was a fluke. No such luck. They got even better as he continued to look. His mouth went dry and he felt a familiar ache in his chest flare up without warning. It was then that Ryusui realized why his college relationships hadn’t been satisfying in the slightest. He was still head over heels for Tsukasa Shishio! The one boy he’d never even attempted to woo in high school.

Well, that wasn’t true. Those in his close-knit friend group were never on his radar. Tsukasa just happened to fall into that after he gained his insta-crush. Though seeing what the guy looked like _now_ he had to wonder if that wasn’t a huge mistake on his part. Not that he kept in contact with anyone he’d dated back then, so he still wouldn’t have known about the man he’d become. A shame.

Ryusui scrolled until he happened upon a picture of Tsukasa and Mirai cheek to cheek. She was smiling from ear to ear and the corners of his mouth were curved in just the faintest hint of a smile. Ryusui’s heart fluttered yet again. How one man could be so beautiful he had no idea, but he was pretty sure it was a crime. He sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He hadn’t thought about that silly crush in so long that the possibility that he hadn’t gotten over it never crossed his mind.

He dragged both hands down his face slowly and let out an exasperated sigh. It certainly was a curious turn of events that he’d have this epiphany right before he was about to move back to Japan. Maybe it was a sign that he should reach out. Not just to Tsukasa, but to all the people he’d been close with in high school. What would be the best way to go about something like that? An idea struck him so suddenly that he’d flailed his arms and nearly fallen right out of his chair.

And that was how Ryusui decided that he’d host a holiday party upon his return home. That was just over a month ago. Now he was back, settled in for the most part, and quite caught up in his planning. Today he had a meeting with the baker he’d hired to cater the event. They wanted to go over some final details and needed approval for a few things. After that he had a lunch appointment with the band he’d hired. Or was it a DJ? Ryusui didn’t even recall. Every day the party drew nearer and he couldn’t deny the anxious excitement that he felt because of it. He couldn’t wait.

*

Time flew whether he liked it or not and suddenly it was the day of the event. Ryusui was filled with a mix of cautious excitement and determination. The more he’d thought about it, the surer he became. He’d absolutely tell Tsukasa about his feelings before this night was over. He was older, wiser, and could absolutely handle it now. Not to mention he had a whole list of backup plans in case something went wrong. He was more than prepared. This was his night to change his life. Past him made the mistake of never acting on the feelings within him and that’d be nothing but a memory before the celebration ended. He was ready!

When Ryusui said he’d invited everyone to this soiree, he’d really meant it. That included Senku’s eccentric uncles from America who were apparently in the country for a little holiday of their own. Things worked out perfectly like that. They’d also just so happened to arrive at the same time as him and Gen, much to Senku’s dismay. Life sure had a sense of humor. Ryusui smiled from ear to ear as the four of them approached and Senku did his best to ignore his fellow scientist.

Ryusui waved excitedly at the group and shouted, “Happy holidays!”

All four of them looked at the enormous tree in the foyer in disbelief at the same time. Ryusui simply stood there and grinned. Yes, it was mighty impressive if he did say so himself. It took almost three whole days for the staff to decorate it. Of course the ornaments were real silver and gold. No expense spared for his holiday bash. Once the group was within arm’s length Ryusui pulled Senku into a suffocating hug and exclaimed, “You haven’t grown an inch since the last time I saw you and I love that! Stay huggable forever!”

“This is exactly why I said we should show up late and sneak in undetected,” Senku grumbled into Ryusui’s shoulder. He pat the blond on the back awkwardly with one hand then leaned away from him when he nuzzled the top of his head with a soft coo. He scrunched his face at the blond as he muttered, “You’re still way too affectionate.”

Gen turned his head away as he did his best to stifle a laugh. He cleared his throat then shrugged and said, “He would’ve just done this in front of everyone instead, Senku-chan.”

“Right you are, Gen!” Ryusui yelled. He released his hold on Senku and immediately pulled Gen into a hug next. When they finally parted he smiled and nodded at the other two guests. He wasn’t familiar enough with either to be on hug level and that was fine. This wasn’t about them, anyway. He looked from Senku to Gen and exclaimed, “Congratulations on the big news, by the way! I just heard! I can’t believe you two are going to be parents!”

Gen’s expression softened and a smile spread across his face. He nodded as he replied, “It was a bit of a long road, but we’ve finally gotten our approval, yeah. We’re going to meet some children next weekend.”

“That’s great! I couldn’t be any happier for you two!” Ryusui yelled. He genuinely meant every word and was practically vibrating from the overwhelming emotions. They’d raise one incredible kid and he couldn’t wait to meet it so he could be the fun and absolute favorite uncle.

“Yeah, it is,” Senku nodded. He pointed his thumb over his shoulder, rolled his eyes, then sighed, “But _someone_ keeps trying to get me to name it something weird.”

“Houston is an incredibly respectable name,” Xeno replied matter-of-factly.

Senku snorted and shook his head. He crossed his arms then countered, “No way. Molybdenum, Gadolinium… now those are names which demand the utmost respect.”

Xeno thought about it for a moment before he nodded and replied, “You’re not incorrect.”

“Stan is also respectable as well as easier on the tongue. Just saying.” Stanley added his two cents. When everyone looked at him, he smiled around the unlit cigarette between his lips.

Gen had an exasperated look upon his face as he wagged a finger at Xeno and Stanley and said, “You two go adopt your own child. Stop projecting onto ours before we even have it.”

“Do you really think I’d want to invite tantrums and tiny, constantly sticky hands into my pristine home?” Xeno asked, quite offended by the very notion. He motioned with his head as he added, “Just ask Doctor Senku here. He wasn’t allowed into my home until he was old enough to obey rules and keep his hands to himself.”

“Yeah, it made for some wonderfully traumatic babysitting nightmares, thanks for the reminder.” Senku muttered. He crossed his arms and held his chin in the air as he said defiantly, “Yet another reason I wouldn’t curse a child with your name.”

Gen pinched the bridge of his nose with his pointer and thumb. He held up a hand to silence the group and said, “Senku-chan, light of my life, I’ve told you that’s not how this orks-way. The child we adopt will already be amed-nay.”

Senku blinked at him without any indication that he understood the words he’d heard. A moment later he tapped a finger on his chin and asked, “What about Tungsten?”

Xeno nodded and said, “Indeed, cute little Tungesty Ishigami.”

Stanley hummed in approval then said, “Sten is pretty close to Stan. That’s acceptable.”

Gen stepped as close to him as he could without their bodies actually touching. He put his left hand upon Senku’s cheek and said, “I’m saying this with all the love I can _possibly_ muster right now,” he paused to make sure he had the guy’s undivided attention. “No.”

“Ohh,” Senku nodded, “you want the kid to have your last name.” Xeno and Stanley simultaneously nodded and echoed his ‘ohh’.

“That’s not even sort of the issue!” Gen shrieked.

Ryusui laughed loudly at the lot of them. This whole thing was an absolute riot. He wiped a tear from the corner of his eye then continued to snicker. He hadn’t realized just how much he missed these kinds of antics when he was away. It certainly was nostalgic.

“Enough about us, what about you then dear Ryusui?” Gen asked, a teasing gleam in his eyes. “Last we chatted, you were all worked up. Did you ever work up the courage to onfess-cay to your ush-cray?”

Ryusui stiffened. Oh yeah, he’d totally forgotten about confiding in Gen a few weeks ago. Naturally, he’d shared that with Senku. So basically everyone he was talking to right now knew then. Suddenly all eyes were upon him, as if awaiting to see how he’d respond. Too darn bad. Ryusui snapped with his right hand and exclaimed, “It was never about courage, I’ve got tons of that to spare! Anyway, this isn’t about me!”

“That sounds like a no~” Gen practically sang. Senku nodded in agreement but didn’t say a word. Even Xeno and Stanley looked at him like they had their own opinions on the matter, though they didn’t speak up.

“Pardon me, master Ryusui, but there are other guests awaiting your greeting.” Came the familiar sound of his butler’s voice. They had impeccable timing, as usual.

“Right you are, Francois!” Ryusui shouted, quite relieved to have himself a reason to leave for now. He put a hand on both Senku and Gen’s shoulders then hummed, “I wish you two and the little element all the happiness in the world. I’ll see you all later.”

He hurried away from the group, thanking Francois under his breath. No one ever sensed his needs as quickly as they did. He wasn’t sure he’d ever be able to thank them enough for being so diligent. Ryusui hurried over to the next group of familiar faces so he could greet them just as cheerily as the last. Even as they were shooting the breeze his mind dwelled on the previous conversation.

Courage _smourage_. It was about having a plan. Ryusui couldn’t just leap into it without thought because this wasn’t just anyone. This was Tsukasa Shishio. The man of his dreams, quite literally, and that meant he had to do something that left an impression. If he didn’t wow the man on the first try he might not get another chance. Or something. He didn’t know. Truthfully, he hadn’t gotten nearly as much sleep as he needed lately. If he wasn’t making any sense, he’d just chalk it up to that. Maybe the first try wouldn’t work out but that was fine. There were a few ideas rattling around in his brain but he wasn’t dead-set on any of them yet. He would have to pick and choose based on what was happening around him. He’d adapt to any situation.

Ryusui was happy enough to greet his guests as they trickled in. The mix of familiar faces as well as those that he didn’t even remember inviting kept him on his toes. He never knew who’d walk through the door next. It was thrilling! He found himself so pumped from the excitement that he felt like he could take on the world. Heck, as soon as he saw Tsukasa he’d just run right up to him and declare that he was the man of his dreams. Yeah, that sounded like a great idea! He’d nail it on the first try for sure!

“It’s been a long time, Ryusui.”

He jolted in surprise at the sound of the familiar voice, thankful that he hadn’t actually squeaked. Ryusui would recognize it anywhere. He spun around so quickly that it was a wonder he didn’t fall over. There, within arm’s length, was the one person he’d been dying to see for months. Ryusui’s gaze traveled over the length of Tsukasa without his permission. Oh, the pictures online hadn’t done him justice at all. The man before him was positively _breathtaking_. Literally.

Ryusui forgot how to breathe momentarily as his brain needed a second to reboot. The way his heart fluttered in his chest at the mere sight of the man was all the proof he needed about his suspicion. It wasn’t that he was tired of relationships, no, he simply wanted a chance at a very specific one. He couldn’t remember the last time that merely looking at another person gave him goosebumps.

He had the urge to greet Tsukasa with a hug, as he’d done with so many of his old friends, but instead he sort of motioned awkwardly and stopped himself. If he did that, he’d probably end up muttering his feelings into Tsukasa’s pecs. Then again, that actually didn’t sound so terrible. For him, anyway.

A wave of nervousness washed over him as he realized that he had to say something. At the very least he had to stop standing there like an idiot. He’d look like a fool if he didn’t. His voice cracked without his permission as he said, “Time sure is crazy!” What? Who said things like that? His mouth had a mind of its own as he exclaimed, “I’m super glad you could make it!” Oh, god. What was happening right now?

Tsukasa’s smile was subtle but there all the same and Ryusui knew it was genuine. He also knew that it made his own cheeks start to burn. This wasn’t even sort of the plan. Wait. Was it? Did he ever have a plan? He didn’t even remember what it was he’d come up with. One look at this guy in person and suddenly all rational thought was missing from his brain. There was no way to know if he’d ever get it back.

“Happy holidays,” Tsukasa said, his voice soft, masculine, tantalizing… the usual. “And thank you for the invitation.”

“Yeah! Yes! Same! But to you!” Ryusui shouted without a thought. Ok. Now what? He opened his mouth then shut it again. Great. Now he’d gone and made things awkward. This wasn’t going how he’d planned. He was adlibbing and that never ended well for him. He needed assistance. Anyone would do to distract them and give him time to regroup.

“Captaiiiiin Ryusuiii!”

He barely had a chance to register the voice before he was being hugged. He blinked a few times at the realization that only one person ever called him that. He pulled away from the embrace and looked at the pretty young lady before himself. Ryusui couldn’t believe his eyes. His whole face lit up and he shrieked, “Mirai? When did you get so tall!” He didn’t wait for an answer and immediately pulled her back into another hug in which he lifted her off her feet.

She laughed and returned the embrace then replied, “I’ll never be tall compared to you or my brother but I’m doing my best.”

“You’re doing amazing!” Ryusui assured her.

Mirai giggled and said, “Thanks.” She took a step back so they weren’t in one another’s personal space anymore then tilted her head. She blinked at him curiously as she hummed, “How have you been? We haven’t heard much from you. I remember a time that you used to be a constant topic of conversation in our household hehe.”

Ryusui’s eyes widened. Used to. Past tense. That certainly put a damper on things. Still, with any luck he could change that tonight. He continued to smile as he replied, “The topic of casual conversation, huh? Ever popular… yep sounds like me! I’ve been good, great even. Going overseas really was the right choice and enabled me to spread my wings in ways even _I_ couldn’t have imagined.”

“That’s so good to hear,” Mirai hummed. She hugged Tsukasa’s arm and leaned against his bicep as she added, “I wish I was half as brave as you. Leaving behind all the people I care about would be impossible for me personally.”

“I didn’t make the decision lightly, believe me. There were a few loose ends I never got to properly tie up that still haunt me,” Ryusui explained. He glanced at Tsukasa and saw that he looked like he had something to say. When their eyes met the dark-haired man simply glanced elsewhere instead. There was what had to be the cutest blush he’d ever seen in his cheeks. It was so faint, barely noticeable unless one was staring. The sight made him feel like he was going to melt into a puddle of warm goo. Ryusui was glad he got to see it. He wasn’t sure why, but all of a sudden he had a moment of clarity.

He couldn’t just spring a confession on someone as soon as they saw each other for the first time in years. Especially not in front of their sibling like this. The plan was a dud. It was a good thing he didn’t go through with it. Perhaps the universe knew that and had saved him from a terrible fate. He needed to regroup and move on to another idea. The night was young and he was determined.

“It was great seeing you both again but if you’ll excuse me, I have other guests to greet.” Ryusui motioned with his hands as he explained, “Dining hall is to the left, pool is to the right. You can’t miss either. Make yourselves at home.”

“I’m sorry, did you just say pool?” Tsukasa asked, turning back towards him.

“Yeah, why?” Ryusui blinked at him.

“It’s the end of December,” Tsukasa replied with what should’ve been obvious.

Ryusui grinned and winked at him as he explained, “The pool is indoors, heated, and we have a lifeguard so don’t worry about it. I thought I made that much clear in the invitation when I added ‘don’t forget to bring your swimsuit’.”

“I thought that was a joke…” Tsukasa muttered.

Ryusui laughed then shook his head. He shrugged and said, “You clearly haven’t seen my pool. I’d never joke about that kind of glorious craftsmanship.”

Mirai let out a laugh she’d apparently been holding back. She wiped the corners of her eyes then chirped, “You just won me fifty bucks. Please don’t ever change.”

“Smart girl. Betting on me is always a surefire win!” Ryusui exclaimed, his grin stretching across his face. He turned towards the sound of someone calling his name then waved. A quick glance back at Tsukasa and Mirai then he said, “Duty calls. I’ll see you two later.”

Ryusui hurried off without waiting for a response. It wasn’t fleeing or giving up, no, he would never run away like that. He’d be back as soon as he figured out what his next move would be. Next time would be a success for sure.

“Psst. Hey.”

Ryusui stopped dead in his tracks and turned to his left. There he saw Stanley, alone for once. That was weird in itself but he supposed if his husband was busy pestering Senku that gave the guy a chance to wander off. He turned towards the person that called him a moment ago and held up a finger to show he’d be over in a second. Then he looked back at the other blond and asked, “What’s up?”

“I’d like to offer you some advice regarding your situation,” Stanley said softly enough so that his voice wouldn’t carry.

“My situation?” Ryusui blinked at him, obviously confused. The other blond motioned subtly with his eyes and Ryusui turned to look in that direction. His eyes met with Tsukasa’s and he stiffened then turned back around. He cleared his throat before he muttered, “I don’t remember seeking your advice on such things.”

“Then consider this my gift to you,” Stanley replied. He leaned in close and whispered, “meet him on a balcony then ask him to bum a smoke. Make sure to purse your lips together ever so slightly as he lights it for you.” Stanley paused to give the other blond a once-over. “Some lip gloss wouldn’t hurt.”

“I don’t smoke.” Ryusui replied once he was sure the guy was finished. He didn’t know if he looked like he needed advice or what but this certainly was random. As well as kind of useless.

Stanley stood upright then replied, “Clearly you should start. My plan is flawless and I’ve got the wedding ring to prove it.”

He didn’t even know what that was supposed to mean. It wasn’t like he was looking to get married, he just wanted to tell his crush about his feelings. Now that he thought about it, he didn’t know what kind of response he even expected. This felt like going from 0 to 100 way too fast.

Ryusui laughed loudly then pat the other blond on the shoulder as he shouted, “You’re as quirky as ever and I totally don’t regret inviting you guys at all!” He snapped his fingers then pointed them at Stanley as he started to walk away and said, “I’ll definitely give the gloss thing some thought.”

“I’m telling you the balcony works like a charm!” Stanley called after him. “It’s where I got Xeno to both agree to date me as well as propose!”

“Sounds like you two just have a weird thing for balconies,” Ryusui muttered under his breath. He smiled over his shoulder, waved, and replied, “My guests await, so I’ll see you later!”

All right, he’d greeted all his guests. Everyone was mingling and having a good time. Now he could focus on his true mission. Admittedly, his reunion with Tsukasa hadn’t gone as he’d envisioned. Ryusui could accept that. Contrary to popular belief, he didn’t win _every_ time he tried something. Sometimes he had to attempt a new thing a dozen or more times before he mastered it. One thing he knew for sure was that his tenacity wouldn’t let him give up.

Now that he’d had time to regroup and think of a different approach he was ready to try again. He adjusted the Santa hat atop his head and began his search. This plan was sure to work. It was lighthearted and fun. There was no way for it to fail. All he needed to do was find where Tsukasa was at the moment.

Ryusui opened the door to the pool room and was immediately hit with the familiar scent of chlorine. Though that was accompanied by the sounds of splashes and laughter. Truth be told, he didn’t mind that at all. Maybe he should host pool parties on the regular now that he’d moved back here. That was something to think about for later. For now, he was on a mission.

He smiled at those that greeted him while he walked around the room but kept ever vigilant. Ryusui looked at all of those sitting poolside because Tsukasa certainly wouldn’t be in the water if he were here. He waved at those that were having a blast in what was the most amazing pool ever, though.

“Nice hat. Looking for someone?”

Ryusui turned towards the sound of the voice to see Minami with a cocktail in her hand. He grinned and nodded. “Have you seen Tsukasa around?”

Minami shook her head. “He hasn’t been in here, I’m afraid.”

That made sense. A crowded loud place like this wasn’t the guy’s forte at all. The only reason Ryusui even checked it was because he wanted to cover all his bases. He shrugged then replied, “I see. Thanks anyway.”

“What in the world are those two doing?” Minami asked as she looked past the blond.

Ryusui turned around just in time to see Hyoga shove Yo into the pool. The redhead let out the most undignified yelp and flailed his arms wildly but that did nothing to help the situation and he landed in the water with a splash. Ryusui rolled his eyes and shook his head. No matter how many years went by since they’d been in high school, some things would simply never change.

Yo’s head popped out of the water and he gasped for air. He waved his dripping wet fist as he yelled, “Hyoga! You prick! You just ruined my phone!” He squeaked when Hyoga waved said phone at him without a word. Yo waved his fist furiously and exclaimed, “Give that back or I’ll arrest you!”

Hyoga snorted, put the phone into his pocket, then held his chin in the air defiantly. He flipped the redhead off then turned and walked away as he replied, “You’ll never take me alive.”

“Looks like flirting to me,” Ryusui snickered. He watched Yo attempt to climb out of the pool only to be grabbed and yanked back into it by Nikki.

“It’s time for you and Magma to settle things once and for all!” Nikki declared.

“What _things_!” Yo shrieked. He turned and looked over at the large man that she motioned to afterwards then jolted in surprise.

“The only reason that you beat me in that race back in the day was ‘cause I got a cramp,” Magma replied much louder than necessary. He leaned into Yo’s personal space and yelled, “I’ll prove it!”

“What!” Yo yelped.

“The race is to the other end of the pool and back,” Nikki explained. She motioned towards where Kohaku, Kirisame, Suika, and Mirai were having a chicken fight. She paused to watch Kohaku tickle Kirisame which made her yelp then both she and Suika tumbled into the water. Kohaku and Mirai proudly declared victory. Nikki chuckled and shook her head. She looked back at Yo and said, “First person to return wins.”

“I didn’t agree to this! I’m still wearing my clothes!” Yo yelped.

“Better get naked, then,” Nikki snickered.

“Excuses, excuses. Accept your defeat at the hands of someone as incredible as me!” Magma laughed. Others who were watching the situation unfold began to snicker.

Ryusui laughed softly as well then turned back to Minami. She didn’t seem as amused as everyone else by the antics. Rather she looked like an exasperated mother who knew just what trouble awaited her children but was set on letting them learn their own lessons.

“No one in their right mind would consider pushing someone into a pool flirting,” She sighed, continuing their conversation from earlier. Minami rolled her eyes then added, “Not that either of them are such. Did you know those two moved in together about a year after graduation? You wouldn’t know it from how they act in public but apparently they’re really good friends if they’ve been roommates that long. I feel so bad for what their landlord must have to put up with, though.”

“Really?” Ryusui asked no one in particular. That was news to him. Unimportant news that he’d forget in thirty seconds, but news all the same. He tapped his finger on his chin as he contemplated Minami’s words for a second. He finally nodded and said, “I’ll cross pushing Tsukasa into the pool off my list of ideas, then.”

“Why was it ever on your list…” Minami muttered.

Ryusui grinned but didn’t reply. He bat at the jingly white pom-pom on his hat then winked. After that he walked away. Everything else aside, he now knew that he should look elsewhere for Tsukasa. It wasn’t much to go on, but it was better than nothing.

Ryusui wandered the halls for the next few minutes, wondering why they even had so many different areas open to guests. Wouldn’t the pool and dining hall have been enough? This was just a bit insane. Maybe he should give up and call Tsukasa so he could ask where he was. Did he even have the guy’s number? It was just problem after problem with his plan.

Now he was parched. Ryusui decided to pause his search and double back to the dining hall for a drink. That plus a little good conversation with a friend would recharge his determination for sure. Almost as soon as he stepped into the room he was accosted by a familiar face. Chrome was as energetic as ever. He was also looking for Senku, his favorite former senpai. Ryusui mentioned that he’d just seen the doctor himself in the library not too long ago. Chrome practically ran out of the room, a man on a mission.

Ryusui continued to the refreshment table and poured himself a drink. The snacks looked delectable as always, but he wouldn’t partake until he completed his own personal mission. A nice sentiment, but a lie. He picked up one of his favorite little cakes and stuffed the whole thing into his mouth. His cheeks were full like a chipmunk’s as he chewed it as best he could and looked around the room.

He very nearly choked on the food in his mouth when his gaze fell upon Tsukasa sitting alone at one of the tables in the back of the room. Their eyes met and Ryusui stiffened. He spun around on his heels, picked up a napkin then spat out the cake, and cursed himself for not looking around first. Of all times for him to finally find the guy, it had to be when his cheeks were stuffed like some tiny rodent. That figured.

No matter, he finally found Tsukasa and that was what counted. Ryusui chose to focus on that. Which plan had he decided on again? He tilted his head and the bell on his hat jingled. Ah, right. Aside from that moment earlier the timing was rather perfect. Tsukasa was alone and Ryusui couldn’t ask for a better opportunity. No more dawdling. It was finally time.

Ryusui wandered away from the table and headed in the opposite direction of where Tsukasa sat. He walked around the perimeter of the room until he was behind the man. There didn’t seem to be anyone paying either of them any attention. That was good. Ryusui reached into his pocket and removed the little branch of mistletoe he’d put in there earlier. He tucked it into the brim of his hat, making sure to leave enough of it showing to be obvious.

Then he finally waltzed right up behind Tsukasa and exclaimed, “Hey there!”

“Ah, Ryusui.” Tsukasa didn’t seem startled. Perhaps he’d known all along that someone was behind him. He turned towards the blond and his gaze shifted to the hat atop his head. Whatever thoughts were running through his head didn’t make it past his lips.

Ryusui pulled out the free chair next to him and sat down. He looked at the plates with the bits of crumb left on them then asked, “Enjoying yourself?”

“Yes, everything tastes… expensive,” Tsukasa replied.

Ryusui laughed loudly and snapped his fingers. “Glad to hear it!”

The two of them chatted idly for the next few minutes. It was so nice to just sit and talk like this. There was something so nostalgic about it. He couldn’t believe they hadn’t caught up like this before. There was so much to talk about. Ryusui ended up having such a good time doing so that he all but forgot about his outrageous plan. Instead he found himself lost in the moment. Well, that as well as Tsukasa’s eyes which somehow looked even nicer than he remembered.

The conversation lulled and he found himself unable to look away from those eyes. There was a moment of silence between them before he finally said, “Listen, there’s something I–”

“Is that mistletoe!” A happy voice exclaimed.

“Looks like it!” Yelled another.

“You know what that means!”

Ryusui barely had time to blink before both of his cheeks were kissed at the same time. He looked over at the pair of grinning girls then laughed. Mirai and Suika were freshly dried from their adventure in the pool and chuckling along with him. Though it seemed like his time with Tsukasa was now over and he’d missed yet another chance, he couldn’t be mad at either of those adorable faces. Ryusui stood up and removed his hat. He placed it onto Tsukasa’s head then bowed as he motioned towards him.

The girls wasted no time in kissing his cheeks too then giggling when he grunted at them. What a cute reaction. Ryusui wondered if he would’ve gotten the same. Not that he had the chance now. Oh, well. He wandered off while the girls talked all about how much fun the pool was and the chicken fight they’d had.

Ryusui rubbed the back of his head as he wandered down the hall. Now that he thought about it, he and Tsukasa used to spend a lot of time talking like that towards the tail end of high school. That was when they really got closer. It was probably when his crush took a turn for something stronger as well. He hadn’t ever really given that much thought. One might not think so at first glance, but their friendship developed rather naturally. It was so easy to talk to Tsukasa and if he happened to get a rare smile out of him during that conversation it felt like he’d won the lottery.

He stopped walking when a nearby door opened. That was unexpected considering the location. Ryusui turned towards it and blinked as Yo appeared in the doorway. His gaze shifted behind the redhead to Hyoga, who seemed to be in the process of hooking his mask around his left ear.

As soon as Yo noticed him staring he stiffened and started to mutter some nonsense that didn’t really make sense. Ryusui didn’t hear a word of it. Really good friends indeed. Clearly Minami hadn’t ever cared enough to fact check that theory. One glance at these two and Ryusui could see the situation for what it was. Frankly, he was a bit jealous. He needed a really good friend like that too, damn.

Ryusui forced a smile and tilted his head as he asked, “Is there a reason you two are stepping out of a linen closet? Granted, it’s a very nice walk-in closet, but yeah.”

“Ah! Well–!” Yo squeaked, clearly in a hurry to explain their situation in some logical way. “He was helping me tie– I mean _dry_ my–”

Hyoga dropped a towel onto his head to silence him. He glared at Ryusui defiantly and said, “No, there isn’t.”

“Great, I’ll be sure to have that room disinfected top to bottom,” Ryusui declared. He continued walking by the pair as he added, “I hope you two have a happy holiday on that island out there in the middle of the sea of denial.”

“Hey, Ryusui, I heard about your little confession problem.” Yo said loudly as he pulled the towel off his head.

Ryusui paused. He was thankful that he wasn’t facing the pair so they couldn’t see the way his eye twitched. He kept his voice emotionless as he replied, “Did you? Word sure travels faster than I remember with this crowd.”

Yo snickered then said, “If you ask me you just need to grab the guy, shove him up against the nearest wall, stare him right in the eyes so he thinks you’re about to kick his ass… then smooch the crap outta him. Works like a charm.”

Now he was officially getting terrible advice from literally everyone. Ryusui continued walking and waved over his shoulder as he said, “Thanks for the overly aggressive advice. Might wanna fix your misaligned shirt buttons before returning to the party, though.”

He rolled his eyes at the sound of Yo’s surprised yelp. Those two were probably the last people he needed advice from. What worked for them wouldn’t cut it for regular people. Not that there was anything wrong with that. Frankly, good for them. They found a weird groove and rolled with it. That simply wasn’t how Ryusui needed to do things.

Someone like Tsukasa deserved a confession with thought put into it, not a spur of the moment action. Hence his list of plans. Not that the list was going very well at the moment but the night was still young. There was no sense in being discouraged. He hadn’t failed. The challenge was simply harder than he’d anticipated. He’d figure it out. Ryusui Nanami rose to every occasion presented to him. He wouldn’t be bested by something like this! He’d find a way!

*

The cold night air felt like a slap against Ryusui’s face as he stepped out onto the balcony. Good. He needed that. Luckily, there was no one else out here right now. It was the perfect spot for him to clear his head. He shut the door behind himself then walked over to the railing and stared down at the acres of land below. All the money in the world and then some, yet he still found himself on the losing end of this uphill battle. How nearly a dozen plans were thwarted so effortlessly he had absolutely no idea.

The night was almost over now. People had already started to leave. It was only a matter of time before Tsukasa did so as well. Knowing this he still was unable to properly confess his feelings. He truly had been bested and it was a terrible experience. Ryusui didn’t even know when he’d have another excuse to hold an event and invite people over again. The fact that all of his plans were ruined somehow was laughable.

From his karaoke song choice being in a language that Tsukasa didn’t understand, to forgetting the lines of the poem he wanted to recite, he’d failed at every turn. He’d used just about every trick in his personal book and not a single one ended up going the way he’d planned. Ryusui Nanami was a man that rose to every occasion, but he was also not blind and could see when a situation took a turn for the hopeless. He dragged his hands down his face slowly.

Perhaps he should’ve gone with shoving Tsukasa into the pool after all. Ugh. How the heck had this ended up being such a disaster for him? At least he could take solace in the fact that all his guests were having a really good time. It was nice to see them all smiling as they enjoyed themselves. It was mostly the reason he’d decided to host a celebration, after all. That meant it was a success as a whole.

Ryusui let out a defeated sigh and leaned his elbow on the railing. He rested his chin against his palm and his mind wandered yet again. He was left to wonder if this whole confession thing was doomed from the start. Maybe there was no such thing as second chances in this harsh world. A shiver ran down his spine and he had no idea if that was from the cold or his recent thought. It didn’t really matter.

The door behind him squeaked as it slid open then a soft voice said, “There you are.”

Ryusui spun around just in time to watch Tsukasa close the door behind himself and join him on the balcony. He had no idea what to even say. His body stopped responding and all he could do was blink at the guy. He was wearing a long cloak with light fur around the collar, probably because he was finally headed home. Ryusui was surprised that he even stopped to say goodbye.

Tsukasa frowned as he studied him. His expression softened and he removed the cloak from around his shoulders then draped it across the blond’s. He shook his head and sighed, “You look like you’re freezing. How long have you been out here?”

“I…uh…” Ryusui couldn’t believe how warm the fur lined cloak was. He totally understood why the guy wore them now. It wasn’t simply that aesthetic after all. He pulled it closed around himself and buried his face in the fur collar then mumbled, “Thanks.”

“Don’t mention it.” Tsukasa nodded. He turned to look at their surroundings. Though it was dark, there was enough light for him to see that it was perfectly kept. Not a blade of grass was out of place. “This truly is an incredible place you’ve got here. I’ve already almost gotten lost twice. You really do have everything you could ever want, huh?”

Ryusui stared out at the land he owned and sighed, “Not everything, no.”

“Mm.”

“This cloak is nice,” Ryusui muttered just to keep the conversation going, “You don’t care for jackets at all, huh?”

“They’re not comfortable on my arms,” Tsukasa explained with a shake of his head.

Well that made all kinds of sense. With muscles like his, it’d be hard to find a jacket that allowed him to move properly. They continued to stare at the horizon in silence for the next few moments. Ryusui knew that he was usually the one to fill that void with mindless chatter but he found himself at a loss. This was the most uninterrupted time they’d spent together all night and his head was full of nothing but the way that the cloak he was wearing smelled _so_ good. To his surprise, it was Tsukasa that took the reins and spoke first.

“Senku kept me informed on what you were up to overseas,” He explained. There was a little smile on his face that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “I’m glad that you flourished while you were there.”

“Did he? That was something he forgot to mention,” Ryusui chuckled. It was also kind of embarrassing since he hadn’t even thought to ask the same of the guy. He’d really been naive enough to think he’d moved on and look where it got him. He pushed those thoughts aside and smiled through them then said, “Though let’s be real, it’s me, I’d flourish anywhere.”

“True enough.” Tsukasa agreed. He thought to himself for a moment before he finally continued, “Things weren’t nearly as lively around here with you gone.”

“Ah, yeah. I’m the life of any party!” Ryusui exclaimed. And he meant it. Even ones he wasn’t technically invited to back in the day. He’d sniffed them out, showed up, and made things ten times better.

“Indeed.”

Ryusui chuckled nervously then his brow furrowed. This was alarmingly awkward. It wasn’t like him at all to let it get to that. If only he had some plan for this moment. He’d exhausted his supply. Ugh. Once again, it was the other man to help move the conversation along.

Tsukasa kept his gaze forward. His voice was soft as he said, “It’s unusual to find that you don’t have someone on your arm for an event such as this. Aren’t you seeing anyone these days?”

“Oh! Uh… not really.” Ryusui glanced at Tsukasa to find that he’d raised a curious eyebrow in his direction. He stiffened then clarified, “I mean no! Definitely not!” It only occurred to him in this moment that he’d never bothered to check the same thing in regard to Tsukasa. He’d put his own desire before anyone else’s as usual. Maybe he hadn’t changed at all since high school. He almost didn’t want to hear the response as he asked, “What about yourself?”

Tsukasa shook his head and grunted.

The relief that flooded Ryusui was nearly overwhelming. Maybe his chances weren’t as impossible as they seemed. He could just be having a bad day. Everyone succumbed to those sometimes. He could totally bounce back from this. He was Ryusui Nanami, after all. He just needed to steer the conversation in a different direction and–

“Correct me if I’m wrong but it seemed like you had something you wanted to discuss with me today,” Tsukasa said, “but you kept getting interrupted for one reason or another.”

Ryusui’s eyes widened and his cheeks started to burn. Of course he’d noticed. Ryusui should’ve expected as much from someone so observant of his surroundings. He nodded then admitted, “Yeah, I did, but it doesn’t matter now.”

Tsukasa glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and asked, “Why not?”

“None of my elaborate and incredible plans worked out,” Ryusui explained. He buried his face in the fur and added, “so there’s no point.”

Tsukasa was silent after that. After a moment to gather his thoughts he finally muttered, “Well, you could just try talking to me like this.”

Ryusui felt his cheeks darken even more at the mere suggestion. That would be crazy. Without a big event or a proper plan something like that was so… embarrassing. Instead of a reply he pulled the furry collar of the cape up over his mouth and nose.

“Then would it be all right if I spoke my mind instead?” Tsukasa asked.

“Of course! I want to hear all your thoughts!” Ryusui shouted a bit louder than he meant to. It was true, though. And it’d been that way since back when they’d met. Getting the guy to open up was the difficult part.

“I think you’re ridiculous,” Tsukasa declared.

“Oh… well, you’re not the only one,” Ryusui huffed.

“Loud, ostentatious, borderline obnoxious most of the time,” Tsukasa continued. “And the way you toss money around is enough to make me want to lecture you about being wasteful.”

Ryusui couldn’t do anything but blink at him. All right. This wasn’t one of his plans but it certainly was going just as poorly. On the other hand, he understood where Tsukasa was coming from. They were opposites in countless ways. Maybe what he found appealing about that fact was nothing but a nuisance to the guy. Ryusui’s gaze fell downward. That was yet another seemingly obvious thing that he hadn’t even considered.

“However, I don’t think any of these things are necessarily negative when it comes to you,” Tsukasa explained. “They’re all part of the unique recipe it takes to get one perfect Ryusui and I like you just the way you are. I always have.”

“I… _what_?” Ryusui wasn’t proud of the way his voice cracked when he asked that. He didn’t know what he’d been prepared to hear but that certainly wasn’t it.

Tsukasa turned his head away from him and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not sure if I’m getting my point across properly. I can only do so much with such frazzled nerves.”

“ _You_ get nervous?” Ryusui asked in disbelief. All the silent confidence the man exuded made that seem like a tall tale if he ever heard one.

“When it comes to you, yes.” Tsukasa nodded.

Ryusui turned completely towards him. He craned his neck upwards to study the expression on the taller man’s face as he asked, “Why…”

Tsukasa’s brow furrowed. He didn’t meet the blond’s gaze as he replied, “Because whenever you’re around I…”

“You what?” Ryusui was good at reading people for the most part but Tsukasa had always been a mystery to him. Even though it was dark out here except for the porch lights behind them, he could still tell that there was a hint of blush in Tsukasa’s cheeks. That was just crazy! He had to be imagining it. Except he wasn’t. Ryusui was looking right at him and it was there clear as day.

“I find it more difficult to express myself properly,” Tsukasa continued from earlier.

Ryusui nodded and replied, “Actually, I get that. Maybe a prop would help…?”

“Maybe.”

Ryusui watched Tsukasa turn to face him as well then remove something from his back pocket. His heart skipped a beat when he realized it was his Santa hat from earlier and Tsukasa had just put it onto his own head. The one he’d stuck the mistletoe branch into. That was still there sitting daintily above Tsukasa’s face. He blinked in disbelief and muttered, “Do… do you want me to…”

His eyes widened when that faint blush in Tsukasa’s cheeks became more prominent. The sight was such a rarity that Ryusui couldn’t be sure he wasn’t dreaming. Suddenly he found himself embarrassed about his own silly plan. He scratched at his cheek and mumbled, “You’re so tall. I guess I could take a running leap or something. You could catch me and then I can go into koala mode.”

“That sounds extremely unwise,” Tsukasa replied.

“Well…” Ryusui’s own cheeks started to burn even in this cold air. He tilted his chin upward to look into Tsukasa’s eyes as he suggested, “then how about you meet me halfway? If you do that, I’ll tell you a secret.”

“Sounds fair.”

Ryusui’s heart threatened to beat right out of his chest as he leaned up onto the balls of his feet and Tsukasa bent down to meet him. He paused right before their lips touched and finally managed to whisper the one thing he’d been wanting to say for an impossibly long time. “I really like you.”

“Funny, I have the same exact secret,” Tsukasa whispered right back.

“You really like you?” Ryusui teased with a crooked smile.

“Yeah, sure.” Tsukasa put his hand upon Ryusui’s cheek then closed the tiny distance between them.

Even though they were standing outside in the cold, Ryusui was instantly warmed to his core. He knew as soon as their lips touched that he didn’t want this to be the usual fling. Tsukasa deserved better than that. Heck, so did he. Every fiber of his being wanted to give this a real chance and see where it took them. He very nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a sudden explosion.

They broke the kiss and turned to look over the balcony just in time to see golden sparkles glitter downwards. Not a second later there was another explosion in the sky, red this time. Oh yeah, he’d totally forgotten about the surprise fireworks he’d scheduled for the end of the night. More fireworks shot skyward and Ryusui couldn’t help but laugh. It wasn’t every first kiss that got celebrated in such a glorious manner. That had to be a sign that this was supposed to happen.

All too suddenly Ryusui recalled the first bit of advice he’d gotten that night from Stanley. He could hardly believe it as he muttered, “Balconies really are magic…”

“What was that?” Tsukasa asked between explosions.

“Nothing, I’ve just got the weirdest craving for a cigarette!” Ryusui exclaimed with a grin.

Tsukasa tilted his head and asked, “You smoke?”

“Nope!” Ryusui laughed.

Tsukasa blinked a few times then smiled and kissed his forehead. He turned towards the fireworks and replied, “I’ll get you a pack of candy cigarettes next time I go to the store, then.”

“Really!” Ryusui had no idea why such a silly thing made him so happy. He cleared his throat then said, “I mean, uh, you don’t have to go through the trouble.”

Tsukasa took Ryusui’s hand, threaded their fingers together, then smiled and hummed, “It’s for you so it’s no trouble at all.”

Ryusui felt his whole face start to burn. There it was. The smile that was the equivalent of hitting the jackpot. Directed at him. He did his best to cover his face with his free hand then muttered, “Oh god I feel like I’m in high school again.”

“I never held your hand in high school,” Tsukasa disagreed.

“I wish you would’ve!” Ryusui yelped.

“Me too,” Tsukasa replied with a nod. He squeezed the hand in his then said, “If you’ll let me, I can make up for lost time now.”

Ryusui didn’t even know what he was supposed to say. This felt too good to be true. The kiss. The fireworks. The icy hand in his. Wait a second. He let go of Tsukasa’s hand and unclasped the cloak from around his shoulders. He draped it across Tsukasa’s shoulders where it belonged then stepped close enough to him so that their chests were pressed together and pulled it closed behind himself. He slid his arms around Tsukasa’s waist then let out a content sigh. Ah, perfect. Now everyone was warm.

“Ryusui your hands are on my butt,” Tsukasa muttered into the top of his head.

“Oops, it was an accident…” Ryusui hummed with a devious grin. The arms around him tightened and his eyes widened then he snickered, “Now your hands are on _my_ butt.”

“That was an accident too,” Tsukasa chuckled softly then removed the Santa hat from atop his head and put it onto the blond’s. When Ryusui looked up at him he simply smiled and said, “It suits you.”

Ryusui couldn’t stop smiling as he nuzzled Tsukasa’s neck. He squeezed his eyes shut, perfectly content. Tsukasa was so warm and perfect and everything he ever wanted. This moment was something out of a dream. Ryusui never wanted to let go again. Something cold landed on his nose and he opened his eyes. It took him a moment to notice the little white flurries in the air but once he did, he gasped.

Tsukasa craned his neck upwards and said, “It’s snowing.”

Ryusui smiled from ear to ear then shut his eyes again and mirrored the action. Just when he thought this moment couldn’t get any more perfect the universe decided to prove him wrong. He opened his eyes only to find that Tsukasa was watching him with a fond look in his eyes. Ryusui’s heart fluttered in his chest. Those eyes held such power. He adored the way they looked at him.

A mischievous gleam flashed in his own eyes and Ryusui smirked as he purred, “Tell me something, Tsukasa.”

“Mm?” Tsukasa hummed as he brushed snowflakes off of the blond’s cheek.

Ryusui bat his eyes as innocently as possible then asked, “Have you ever stood on a balcony during the first snowfall of the season and kissed an extremely attractive man that you happened to be sharing your body heat with at the time?”

Tsukasa shook his head. “Can’t say that I have.”

“Me either…” Ryusui pouted.

“Would you like to change that?” Tsukasa asked.

“Do you even have to ask?” The last word was barely past his lips before Tsukasa was kissing him again. The fact that they were so close this time made his body temperature rise. He felt Tsukasa’s arms wrap around him and he swore he could feel his reluctance to let go again. That suited Ryusui just fine. He could die in this man’s arms right now and he wouldn’t have a single regret.

Tsukasa broke the kiss and hugged him tighter before he finally said, “We should really go back inside before we catch a cold.”

Admittedly, Ryusui wasn’t fond of that suggestion, but he was always one to look for a compromise. He pouted and muttered, “Will you hold my hand for the rest of the night?”

“Won’t you tire of it long before then?” Tsukasa asked right back.

Ryusui shook his head. “No way. Never.”

Tsukasa tucked blond strands of hair behind his ear for him and nodded. “Then it would be my pleasure.”

A bright light flashed suddenly and they both jumped. They turned towards the balcony door to find a group of people staring at them from the other side. Almost immediately they began cheering and applauding.

“Tsukasa I just remembered that this specific balcony has the best view of the surprise fireworks show I had arranged,” Ryusui said through gritted teeth of his forced smile.

“You don’t say.” Tsukasa mumbled. He shut his eyes then asked, “Is that–”

“A large amount of people from our graduating class cheering for us in the warmth of my home while we stand out here hugging in the cold?” Ryusui finished the thought for him. “Yes, it is.”

Tsukasa inhaled then let out a calming breath. He kept his unflappable, stoic demeanor as he asked, “And what would happen if we leaped over the railing behind us?”

“Huh?” Ryusui turned to look that way. Fireworks continued to explode, lighting the ground below in a multitude of beautiful colors. He turned back towards Tsukasa and replied, “Oh, a few broken bones depending on how we land, I guess.” Tsukasa made a face that said loud and clear he didn’t think that sounded so bad. Ryusui smacked his chest lightly then shrieked, “That’s not happening! Come on!”

Ryusui stepped out from the warmth of the cloak, much to his own dismay. He took Tsukasa’s hand and attempted to pull him towards the door, but Tsukasa didn’t move a muscle. He looked like he was genuinely ready to hop over that banister. Poor guy wasn’t even sort of prepared to deal with this kind of thing. Luckily for him, Ryusui absolutely was. He put his hands upon Tsukasa’s cheeks and squished them to get his attention.

He waited until those gorgeous eyes focused on him then smiled and hummed, “I’m a prince, remember? Don’t worry about my overenthusiastic subjects in there. Just keep holding my royal hand and we’ll be out of this mess in the blink of an eye, promise.”

Tsukasa smiled warmly and then put his hands atop the ones on his cheeks. He was visibly much calmer and clearly grateful to the blond as he said, “Our mission is to obtain the cell phone of Mirai Shishio. We’re authorized to use tickle force if necessary. Do you accept?”

Oh, ok, from a prince to a secret agent. Ryusui could work with that. He put his hands on his hips and asked, “Are you sure it’s the right one?”

“Trust me, she’s the culprit.” Tsukasa nodded.

“All right, mission accepted. Let’s get that phone!” Ryusui took his hand again and this time Tsukasa followed him. They both looked right at Mirai and she jumped then put her phone in her pocket and ran off. A sign of the guilty. It seemed that Tsukasa’s suspicion was dead on. They’d pick up where they left off later, Ryusui would see to that. For now, it was time to pursue the culprit. He squeezed Tsukasa’s hand then smiled at him over his shoulder and chirped, “Remember, don’t let go!”

Tsukasa’s grip on him tightened and he replied, “I’m never letting you go again.”

Ryusui hadn’t ever heard sweeter words in his life. His grin widened and he winked at Tsukasa then turned around to lead their charge. He knew firsthand that there were only so many decent places to hide in his own home. It was only a matter of time before they found where she’d gone. Then they could get back to focusing on figuring out where _they_ stood.

He yanked open the balcony door and it was like a floodgate opened. He ignored the million and one questions yelled in his direction as well as the congratulations that were just a tad bit embarrassing right now. He weaved through the crowd in a way he hadn’t needed to since high school, while clinging to the hand he held. It was all quite nostalgic. He couldn’t help but laugh about it. This was honestly the most fun he’d had in years and he absolutely couldn’t wait to see what other kinds of adventures this newfangled relationship of theirs would lead to.

**Author's Note:**

> A little SenGen for you, a little HyoYo for me, a little XenoStan for us… and a whole lotta TsukaSui for the world >:3
> 
> Sten being a type of submachine gun… there were LEVELS to that joke :0  
> I like to imagine that xeno and stan are wearing ugly Christmas sweaters because senku told them that was the dress code. but they already had them in their closets because they are big annoying like that
> 
> Idk who gave these two the right to have such a romantic first and then second kiss but OK. You boys go ahead and do what you want. Im happy if youre happy
> 
> ~
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyedddd  
> Happy holidaysss and since this is the last dr stone fic I’ll be posting this month see you next yearrrr


End file.
